


Fun Sized

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Gen, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, de-aged avengers, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: During a fight with Loki, the Avengers are de-aged. While SHIELD tires to figure out a way to reverse the damage Loki did, Agent Phil Coulson takes it upon himself to give the tiny Avengers the opportunity to just be kids. So that means Trick or Treating!





	Fun Sized

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporaryteddycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryteddycup/gifts).



> Hi there friends. This is my story for the @stevetony-halloween-exchange for @temporary-teddycup, who requested to be surprised! So with that, I present to you…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!” came a shout from down the hall.

Nick Fury was truly living up to his name. He was absolutely furious. The Avengers had been called out to deal with a bit of a Loki situation in Central Park. The fight was normal, the takedown was normal, the retrieval with both Avengers and SHIELD agents… a fucking disaster. It was like a Coca-Cola truck ran head first into a Mentos truck. It was an unbelievable mess.

Some of the Avengers had been bickering back and forth about something trivial and for some reason, that set Loki off. So, like the trickster he was, Loki decided that if the Avengers were going to act like children, then they should become children.

Which brought Fury and Coulson to this moment. Loki had fled the scene soon after he turned all 6 Avengers into children and now they were stuck with a whole bunch of kids at various ages. That was why Fury was so angry with the poor agent who had to report that information.  As for the miniaturized Avengers, most of them were crying or angry. They were confused and scared and both Fury and Coulson were at their wit's end. Neither really knew what to do with kids and dealing with 5 of them with varying emotions was not their forte.

The only kidvenger that was silent was Tony. He just sat in the chair Coulson set him on and didn’t make a sound or move a muscle. It would be more worrying if Fury and Phil weren’t trying so hard to calm down the others.

2 hours, some snacks, and a Disney movie later, Nick and Phil had managed to calm the kids down enough to talk to them. The introduced themselves first. Neither wanted to freak the kids out by thinking they’d been kidnapped. They come up with the lie that there was a big accident and that they were there to help them. It was close to the truth but they left out all the important stuff. They started with Steve. He told them that he was 10 years old and that he liked baseball. He also asked if his mom was alright. Phil had to lie about that.

Next, they talked to Thor who said he was also 10 (or the Asgardian equivalent) He asked about his little brother and if he could have more crackers. Thor hadn’t really changed much from adult to child. He still liked food and believed that his little brother was good and pure.

After Thor, they talked to Clint, who told them he was 8. The little boy was a bit jumpy but was enthusiastic as he asked every question he could think of. He was talkative and just about lost it when he saw a person walking their dog outside when he looked out the window.

Natasha was more reserved. In the little English, she knew, she was able to tell the agents that she was 7. Coulson and Fury changed to speaking in Russian to her so that she would understand what was going on.

Bruce was almost as silent as little Tony. He flinched a bit when Nick and Phil got close but warmed up after a while. Bruce said that he was 8 and that he wanted to be a scientist when he grew up. He didn’t ask about his parents or about going home as Steve and Thor did. Fury and Coulson understood why. Most of the Avengers had had really rough childhoods.

Next, they tried to talk to Tony. When Phil first looked at him he noticed that he was small. Very small. If Coulson had to guess how old he was he would have said that Tony was around 2-3 years old. He was also very thin and had a few marks on his hands. They weren’t sure if they were from the battle with Loki or not.

“Hi there, your name’s Tony, right?” asked Phil as he got down to eye level with the tiny Avenger. Tony nodded his head and looked down at his hands.

“Can you tell me how old you are?”

Tony once again didn’t talk. He just held up 5 fingers. That honestly surprised both agents. Tony was so small, how on earth could he be 5 years old. He honestly looked like he was 2-3.         

Fury and Coulson got them all checked out at medical before taking them back to the tower. After the examination, they had a few answers and care instructions to go off of. Phil was glad that Loki’s magic didn’t take away the serum in Steve’s body, or else they would be dealing with one sick little boy. Like Steve, the others were healthy. Natasha was a few pounds underweight but would be fine with some food in her belly. Tony was the one they were concerned with. Tony was extremely underweight for a 5-year-old. He was small, malnourished, and extremely quiet. It made the adults a little uncomfortable.

Once they got back to the tower, Fury elected to make lunch while Coulson got the kidvengers dressed in the clothes that some poor agents had been forced to go get. The older kids had fun trying on clothes and making jokes with each other. Even Natasha, who didn’t really understand English was giggling with the boys. Tony stayed silent as Phil helped him get dressed. He went and sat in the corner once he was all dressed. It made Phil worried. Soon enough Fury, who was trying his best not to look like a perpetually angry pirate, called the kids in for some lunch. The older kids started eating right away. Tony, on the other hand, needed some convincing.     

“Tony, would you like a sandwich?” asked Fury as he kneeled down next to the little boy on the floor. Tony just shook his head.

“No, only good boys get food. I’m a bad boy.” Stated Tony like it was a well-known fact. It just made Phil and Fury’s hearts sink. How could Howard do this to his own kid?

“Tony, your parents told you to listen to what grown-ups say, yes?” asked Phil. Tony nodded. “Well, we’re saying that it’s ok to eat something.” Tony nodded and reached for one of the cheese sandwiches on the table.

“Alright kids, Director Fury and I need to have a grown-up conversation. Can you guys all stay at the table?” asked Phil. The kids all nodded and the adults left the room. There were enough older kids to help out and JARVIS was keeping an eye on things.

“Well… this sucks.” Muttered Phil once he and Fury were by themselves.

“I agree. We’ve got SHIELDS best scientists working on a fix. It would be nice if he had Banner and Stark working on this as well but that’s not going to happen. This is going to take a while.” Huffed out, Fury. This whole situation was frustrating.

“We could use this as a good thing.” Fury looked at Phil with skepticism.

“Elaborate.”

“Fury, this could be the only chance for some of them to have a normal childhood. Not one full of pain and hunger and neglect. Hell, I think Thor is the only one out of them that had any semblance of a normal childhood out of all of them. You saw them, Tony especially. I’m worried about them. They need some time to just be kids.” Argues Phil. Fury nodded. The man had a point. These kids needed a reason to smile.

“What do you have in mind Agent?”

“Well, Halloween is coming up. Why don’t I take them trick or treating? They get to dress up and eat candy. That’s enough to make any kid smile for a bit.”

With that, they put operation “Make the Kidvengers smile” to action. Phil stayed at the tower with the kids while Fury and some other agents were in and out. They weren’t actually that hard to take care of. Steve and Thor were more self-sufficient due to their age. Bruce, Clint, and Natasha got along well enough. Natasha was even starting to pick up some English. Not a whole lot, but a little bit.

Again, Tony was another story. It didn’t take the adults long to figure out that Tony didn’t really know how to play. The kid could build circuit boards like a champ but if you presented him with a stuffed animal he didn’t know what to do with it. Thank God for Steve. He’d been pretty much glued to Tony’s side after he eavesdropped on one of the adult's conversations. Steve took it as his personal responsibility to teach the younger boy how to play with toys. They started out easy with building blocks. Tony liked those. They would build giant structures with complex systems. Whenever Steve told Tony he’d done a good job, the kid would smile. It made Phil happy.

When Phil told the kids that they would be going trick or treating he was met with excitement and questions. Phil had to explain to Thor and Natasha what Halloween was, but once he did they were just as excited as the others. Tony seemed indifferent when he was told they would be going out.

“We’re going trick or treating Tony! Are you excited?” asked Steve as he sat on the floor next to Tony.

“Only good boys get to go trick or treating. I’m bad so I have to stay in my room all right.” Said Tony. It made Phil’s heartbreak even more and it made Steve confused.

“You’re not a bad boy Tony. You’re not bad so you get to go trick or treating with me, alright.” Steve had really taken up a protective role for the youngest Avenger. It made Phil happy to see that little Tony had people looking out for him now.

Tony had shown so far to be very good at listening and following orders, something his adult self-struggled with probably due to a combination of Howard and Stane. So, after a quick supper on October 31, he was right there with the other kidvengers getting dressed in their costumes.

Thor was the first one to finish getting dressed. He came racing out of his room screaming about honour and glory while laughing and smiling. Thor was dressed up as a knight from one of the old fairy tales that Phil would read them all before bed. Clint and Natasha were next. It seemed like little Clint had an affinity for birds at a young age because he was dressed up as a hawk. Natasha was dressed up as a dragon. She and Thor got into a little play fight in the costumes. Bruce, ever the little scientist, was dressed up as Albert Einstein complete with a tiny lab coat. Steve and Tony were the last ones to finish getting ready. Steve came out dressed like a secret agent. The kid was hooked on spy movies ever since Phil let him and Thor watch Mission Impossible one night when the younger kids had gone to bed. Tony looked downright adorable in his costume. He was dressed up in a little grey bunny costume with floppy ears. It was the warmest costume Phil could find and he didn’t regret choosing it. Baby Tony just looked too adorable. He made sure to get some pictures to show Stark once he was turned back into an adult.

After taking some pictures and sending them to Fury for the use in future Avengers related pranks, Phil got all 6 kids buckled up in the SHIELD issued van he was given. This probably wasn’t the intended use for the van, but it worked for what was needed. Phil drove for a while until they were in the suburban areas of Upstate New York. Phil specifically chose the rich neighbourhoods there because, as a kid, he knew that rich people gave out the best candy on Halloween. Full sized candy bars, cans of soda, candy apples, you name it. Phil knew the kidvengers would like that.

Phil parked the van next to a well-lit park in an upscale neighbourhood and got all the kids out. Each kidvenger was armed with a large sack covered in pumpkins and bats. The ideal weapon for candy hunting. The sacks had each kidvengers name on it to avoid confusion once they got back to the tower with their haul.

Once they got to where the houses were the kidvengers were bubbling with excitement. Thor, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha ran a bit ahead so they could start going up to the houses. Steve stayed behind a bit. The older boy made sure to hold Tony’s hand so he wouldn’t get lost or hurt. Because Tony was so small, he had some problems getting up some of the stairs outside of peoples houses. Steve helped the smaller boy up with a smile each time he stumbled.

Phil smiled as he watched the kidvengers make their way from house to house. All of them were laughing and sharing smiles. It made Phil’s heart soar with the fact that he could give them all this happy memory. Thor was running and playing with Bruce, Clint and Natasha were trading candies, and Tony and Steve were stuck together like glue as they made their way around the block collecting candy. Little Tony smiled the whole time.

After a few hours of trick or treating, Phil noticed that the kidvengers were starting to slow down a bit. It was time to go home. With each kid laden down with candy (Phil had to help carry Tony and Bruce’s bags), they made their way back to the van and drove to the tower.

When they got back everyone went to their own part of the room and dumped out their candy. The sheer amount of full-sized candy bars and cans of soda were astounding. Going to a rich neighbourhood was a good call. Phil just knew that he would have to be the responsible adult and stop them from eating too much candy.

Phil took a moment to just sit down for a minute. Despite being a senior agent, chasing after a whole bunch of kids was enough to make anyone tired. After a few minutes, he heard the pitter patter of feet and he looked up to see Tony standing next to him holding a Hershey bar.

“You didn’t get any candy, Mr. Coulson. You can have this one.” Said Tony in a tiny voice. It made Phil’s heart melt. Even little Tony liked giving gifts even if big Tony had a more snarky and deflective way of doing it.

“Thank you, Tony. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Tony smiled and ran back to play with Steve. Phil just shook his head and smiled. He was glad that the kidvengers were happy. Their plan had worked.  

That night each kidvenger went to bed with happy smiles and sugar-filled dreams.

A few weeks later, when Loki had resurfaced and decided to re-age the Avengers, which he treated like the biggest inconvenience to himself in the universe, the bonds they formed while children stayed. They worked better as a team, they had more team bonding activities. It was amazing. And, if Steve and Tony were becoming more of an item by the day, well, nobody argued with that.    

 


End file.
